


You Deserve It

by Itislit420



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, an au where mondo and taka are teachers, rated t for langauge, simple ishimondos, they love their snacks and i think thats reletable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itislit420/pseuds/Itislit420
Summary: mondo thinks taka deserves a night in. that is all.





	You Deserve It

Pizza? Check. Soda? Check. Snacks likely to cut years off one’s life? Double check.

The night in was prepared. 

Mondo spent almost all week planning for a romantic (read: gluttonous) evening with the love of his life, Kiyotaka. The two deserved it after a rough month of teaching and grading, only to be met with angry parents and distressed students. It didn’t really bother Mondo too much, but Kiyotaka took each negative interaction as a harsh blow on his teaching reputation. "I just want the children to have an enriching, interesting year of history," he would plea during conferences, "The tests and essays are just a necessary evil." That would then be met with more yelling, typically ending with Kiyotaka trying to recommend study tools and websites, which resulted in, surprise surprise, more anger and tears, making Kiyotaka so upset he would slam the door to their shared bedroom and pace for hours at a time. If only those kids knew how much pain they inflicted upon their teacher just by sending their parents on him. Sure, it was all supposed to be a part of Kiyotaka’s job, but his lover had always felt things so deeply. If he had his way, all kids would get an A and just be happy to learn.

But alas, this was the school system and it was, to put it lightly, fucked up.

That was why Mondo was getting so much junk. Just to let Kiyotaka forget for a little while. To let them both forget for a little while. 

So, Mondo found himself in the kitchen, pouring candy into little bowls and making sure the soda was cold enough. Kiyotaka was due home any second now, and Mondo was frantically adjusting everything as perfectly as humanly possible. He even dug out his old speakers and played some classical music, Kiyotaka’s favorite. For the first time in a while, their dingy apartment actually seemed...peaceful? Calm? Like it almost had the right to be called a home. Although any place with Kiyotaka could be called a home.

“I’m home!”

Speak of the angel and he shall appear. Mondo rushed to “casually” (read: not casually) pose by the kitchen counters, as if he just put all this stuff out on a whim and didn’t extensively plan it. He heard the sound of Kiyotaka taking his shoes off, then his heavy footsteps on the tile, getting louder and louder until they suddenly stopped in the kitchen doorway.

Mondo didn’t even have to look up to see his lover’s surprised expression.

“What’s all this?” he stammered, taking a tentative step into the kitchen. His eyes landed on the pizza on the table, and Mondo swore Kiyotaka’s face lit up. “Did you do all of this?”

“Yep. I thought you deserved a little something for all the shit you put up with.” Mondo moved towards Kiyotaka and gently touched his cheek, “Because I love you and all.”

Kiyotaka’s face flushed and he rushed to hide it in Mondo’s chest. “Oh my goodness. Thank you. What did I do to deserve you?”

Mondo just chuckled and pulled his lover closer. “You were yourself babe. And that’s all that matters.”

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my folder, waiting to be finished, only for me to realize it already had a solid ending and i was just too dumb to realize that rip
> 
> thanks for reading :)


End file.
